


we’re too young to grow old

by orphan_account



Series: runaways [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Enjoy!, F/F, F/M, I COMMAND IT, basically just gertchase kissing fluff and very nondescript sex, gertchase WILL LIVE, theyre in love and the season two end completely destroyed my mental health so yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fluffy kissing gertchase moments, that’s literally it.
Relationships: Chase Stein & Gertrude Yorkes, Chase Stein & Gertrude Yorkes & Karolina Dean & Nico Minoru & Molly Hayes | Hernandez & Alex Wilder, Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru (mentioned), runaways - Relationship
Series: runaways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536116
Kudos: 24





	we’re too young to grow old

Gert paces around the small room, trying desperately to ignore Lace’s dino cries. Chase walks over, pressing his hands into her collarbone and immediately calming her down. 

“We have to talk,” she mutters, sitting on the metal table. Gert expects him to shrink or shy away, but he doesn’t. 

“Ok,” he says, voice easy but tightly wound. “So-“

“I-“ Gert blushes. “Um, you go.”

“Well, after the... what should I call it? Incident? Where we probably defiled some poor kids barmitzfa? I, um, was talking with Nico, and I realized I really liked you. Like, really liked you.”

Gert opens her mouth and closes it again. 

“And that night, I mean, it was fast and short but it was the best night of my life not because of...” he pauses before wincing like an embarrassed tween. “Sex, (he says it rather hurriedly) but because for those thirty minutes it seemed like you really liked be back and then you just... ignored it and I felt horrible.”

“Chase,” Gert sighs. 

“And I-“

“Chase!” She walks closer. “This is so heteronormative, but I do like you. I still somehow thought you were a cute jock with a great ass who slept with girls once! I had no idea the only one that was actually true was about your ass.”

Chase’s lips twitch in stifled laughter. “I did know you were checking out my ass that day I asked for help on the Spanish quiz.”

Gert splutters. “Why didn’t you say anything!”

“Because I still wasn’t sure!” He hisses, sliding off the table. “You are damn tricky to figure out, Gertrude!”

She laughs. Her first real laugh since that night in the room at Atlas, and even then that laugh was sex crazed and full of lust. This was innocent, real. It was  so real . 

On impulse, she ducks over and kisses his overly pink lips that should be illegal. She half expects him to pull back. Say now’s not the time. 

But he doesn’t. 

He really, really doesn’t. 

Instead, he sweeps down, encircling her waist before lightly pulling his chin back. “I have been waiting for a real kiss longer then you could ever know.”

“Real kiss?” Gert jokes. His doe eyes peer into hers, and her purple hair tickles his cheekbones. The boy has a jaw that could cut marble, she swears. 

“One where I knew you really liked me, where we didn’t just think we’re about to die. That doesn’t mean it didn’t mean anything before, I know-“

Gert shuts him up with a short kiss. Screw heteronormativity. “You are a perfect feminist’s boyfriend, don’t worry,” she says, a smile lighting up her face. Gert kisses him again, a little deeper, a little wider, extending the invitation-

And Chase accepts. He accepts and opens his mouth, jaw pumping in that hot, crazy way that makes her go insane. She moans quietly and presses a hand to his neck, pulling him closer. This isn’t like the kiss at Atlas. This is big, it means something, because they both know and it’s groundbreaking. This kiss feels as big as the earth yet everything she needs is inside those eyes. She can’t feel anything but the curve of his neck, the softness of his lips and they take the plunge, over and over again. 

Gert pulls away for a second and Chase tenses, thinking he’s gone too far, but she kisses his jaw and wraps her fingers in the perfect twist of hair on his forehead. 

Their mouths sink deeper this time, and Gert pushes Chase back until his hips hit the table. There’s a momentary friction which makes Chase groan, where his hips ghost over hers. Gert takes a rattling breath. 

Teeth clink and align in something that has to be sinful. Gert involuntarily rolls her hips into Chase’s and the boy  fucking whines . Like a goddamn cat. His throat shudders for a second, and there’s a sudden bang outside. Gert kinda leaps off of him as Chase hastens to straighten his hair, Gert fixing her shirt. “Tonight. My room, 10:00, and if your late I swear to god I’ll fucking ghost you.”

Chase nods, his Adam’s apple bobbing. The door slams open as promised and the other kids rush in. 

They manage to get out, almost leaving Old Lace behind but thank god she got out just in time. Gert’s slightly quivering the entire time, remembering what she said to Chase. 

Chapter 2

Later that night, at 9:53, Gert is pacing. She’s upset and kicking herself. Stupid stupid stupid. 

The door swings open a bit and there’s Chase, in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He rushes forward when he sees Gert shaking, and encloses her in a hug. They sit on the bed.

“It’s ok Gert,” he whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?” She sniffles. 

“I don’t know. For making you stressed?”

“Chase,” Gert says with a watery laugh. “Being with you is the one thing that doesn’t make me stressed.” 

He looks at her. “Really?”

She snuggles deeper into his chest, clutching his waist. “I love you.”

It’s the three words that’d been worrying her, constantly scared that something bad would happen. 

“I love you too,” Chase murmurs, his hand sifting lightly in her hair. “Can I... kiss you?”

Gert laughs, her voice less crowded. “Always.”

She leans into his mouth, and this time there’s no tears or sweetness. It’s sweet, sure, but there’s lust in there too. Gert moans and Chase falls onto the bed, pulling her with him. Her hands tighten around his hips as their jaws collide, pressing deeper. Gert looks into Chase’s eyes. He wants this. She wants this. 

So she tugs down his pants with abandon, pulling off his shirt too. He doesn’t the same and Gert’s tracing his muscles, memorizing the mountains and valleys. 

The next moments are hazy. Gert remembers a smile. She remembers the feeling when Chase finally slid into her, how it was more then the first time. And how he eventually moved and they both collapsed after almost half and hour of their frantic game of push and pull-

Now it’s morning, and Gert’s snuggled- naked might I remind you- around Chase. She sighs, pushing back around him as they stay wrapped in the sheets for hours. 

He’s so the little spoon. 


End file.
